dividestoryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Earthworld Bound (Limited Series)
PLOT FOR INSPIRATION: balto, homeward bound, air bud, snow dogs, doctor who and fringe (separate earths) SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE, AND END (MAKE SURE PLOT FOR INSPIRATION IS RECOGNIZABLE): -three pets search to find their owners in earth 1 ,pups are back and take one small step for dog and one giant leap for dogkind., (homeward bound/ space pups) -the kids and the animals both embark on a journey of adventure and self discovery. (balto) -race to find a way to stop the war before it starts to an end before it brings about the destruction of the whole of space and time (doctor who) slogan: follow your heart and your paws will take you there GENRE: Family, adventure- treasure hunt PROTAGONIST: 2 kids, 3 dogs Harlan Pepper (Bloodhound)- dumb but has good heart, strong, good at tracking, boy dog Fidget - a young (a little older than a puppy) dog unfamiliar with the world, full of spunk, doesn’t always listen to or wait for instructions, runs ahead without looking, girl dog Mocha The Dog (husky) -alpha, lead dog, guides the way,wise, boy dog, keith sucks Thomas-kid, bloodhound and samoyed is his dogs, best friends with kate, smart underachiever,older brother to wilma Kate-kid, gives her more responsibility and prepares her for this kind of journey, aka alpha of group, mocha is her dog, best friends with thomas ANTAGONIST: Earth 2: evil cat spy who was the pet and test subject for evil Siberian Scientist (cat eventually turns good when sees the compassion the humans have for their pets aka bff’s), journey/quest of kids and animals to try to reconnect with each other Earth 1: the mishaps and obstacles that occur along their journey ' ' MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Uncle- good scientist, uncle to one of the kids but is overwhelmed with working for Science Group that is trying to figure everything out, Nelly (Bunny)- he’s a good scout and sees things others don’t is and is constantly annoyed by the bird and is nervous (hence giving him the name Nelly), belongs to Kale Kevon (bird)- Lookout, talks a lot, snide, snarky, sassy Kevin-Kid, owns bird, similar to bird aka very annoying, always has to be ‘right’ even when not actually right, smart ass Wilma-Kid, scrawny but resourceful, sister to thomas, MacGyver like, good friends with kale Kale-Kid, book smart, Nelly’s owner, has lots of allergies and gets scared easily, he and wilma are good friends, his name gets make fun but Nelly defends him to other animals PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: E1 and E2. The kids are trying to find their ‘pets’ and the animals are looking for their ‘companions’. Earth 2- independent dog colony located in new mexico, after hearing bragging from a monkey, they interrogate him and use the information to help as they journey to brazil to find the portal Earth 1- kids live in northern california, after overhearing a conversation from Thomas uncle, one of the premiere scientists in the scientist union/group thing, that a portal may exist that can transport them to where their pets are they journey to brazil to find said portal ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: x Origin Story – Historical Event x Origin Story – Character x Origin Story – Organization _ Character Reveal _ Anticipated Showdown _ Storyworld Reveal _ Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET: children and families THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: kids age 2-11 spend (avg as of 2015) 22:41 hours per week watching traditional TV MEDIUM: Cable TV, also available through the cable companies app that can be used on an iPad WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: the one on the tablet can entertain kids while their parents are busy or unable to watch them. On cable for same reason, also makes it more accessible PLATFORM: Limited Series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It will introduce the audience to the characters and animals and get them to want more will further their interest in ‘Dog Team 6’ which has same characters and animals P.S. toys and stuffed animals will be made that represent each of the characters and animals, each animal has a sticker on the tag that has a code that can be entered in the Pink Lotus Rescue game